


长廊(gallery)

by kmoo



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoo/pseuds/kmoo
Relationships: Bae Yoobin | Binnie/Yoo Shiah | YooA
Kudos: 5





	长廊(gallery)

等裴洧彬骑着车一路滑到长廊，就看到她站在超市门口那台娃娃机旁边，脚边靠着一个皱皱的书包，低下头翻书的时候总会有几根不安分的头发从眼镜腿后面逃出来。  
柳諟我看到裴洧彬来了也不说话，只点了点头，她们一整个假期没见面，使她有些无从开口。  
反而是裴洧彬边锁车边调侃她为什么这么拘束，"天气太冷把你的嘴冻住了吗？"柳諟我听着，不由得把外套裹紧了一点。她看着裴洧彬走到娃娃机面前，把两个硬币扔进投币口，摇动手柄要把挤在箱子里的小玩意抓出来，而她就在旁边看着。  
半年前一个普通的周五，柳諟我提前结束了拉拉队的训练，打算去图书馆把前几天读完的书还回去，半路突然就开始下暴雨，柳諟我顶着书包跑了一路才看到一个超市，然后她看到田径队新加入的学生正站在箱子前观察着想给抓钩找个好角度。柳諟我站在一旁，把沾在裙摆上的雨水抖落后，才想起来这个学生的名字。  
有时候训练到中场休息，柳諟我会看到裴洧彬跟着大队绕着操场一圈一圈地跑，口号和间断的喘气混合在一起变成海的声浪，很多时候柳諟我觉得这些女孩就像是海里的人鱼，抽出结实的尾巴把海浪赶往天边，即使想脱下衣服加入其中，但因为她没有尾巴，只能踩在短暂留在浅滩上的海水里，远远地看着。  
结果那天雨过了很久才停，超市里一直在重复放同一首歌，投币的提示音也一直响起，手上捧着的书也一点一点翻完。  
后来有很多次柳諟我去那里买东西，时不时都能看见裴洧彬在抓娃娃，她们之间没有正式的开始，只是突然有一天开始，只要在超市门口面前遇到，就会呆在一块，或者看裴洧彬抓那只一直抓不到的杰尼龟，或者聊一聊柳諟我看的新书，或者什么都不说，各做各的。她甚至不知道能给她们的关系冠上哪个名词，她们在学校并不打招呼，连来这个地方也是没有约定的。  
裴洧彬的脸浸在强光下，刺眼得有些模糊，她咬着牙拍下按钮，"啊！又差一点...怎么这几天没看见你去队里练习啊？"  
柳諟我转过头去，盯着箱子里那些五颜六色的玩偶，好像失望于错过的抓手一般叹了一口气。  
"洧彬，我要毕业了。"  
裴洧彬自知说错了话。她一下子没能回答，有些失措，又不满意柳諟我话里暗带失望的情绪。她知道啊，又不是傻子，谁会不知道啊。但是我们连联系方式都不知道，又凭什么我就非得全知道呢。  
她撇了一眼柳諟我，那张脸像一张被反复擦拭过的白纸，疲倦又苍白，麻木地藏起所有心思，她见过很多次。  
昨天她替老师跑腿，碰见高三拍毕业照，柳諟我站在后排，脸上挂着一个笑容，和其他人挤在一起，匆忙地结束任务。  
裴洧彬去操场后面买饮料的时候常常看到她折着腰杆盘腿坐在板凳上，出神地看着训练的人，手上轻轻地拨弄花球上的彩带，堆叠在一起的裙角下漏出姣好的腿形。别人告诉她，这个学姐体育课短跑成绩很好，但显然她的家人并不认同任何超出消遣为目的的活动，最后也没能加入田径队，只能留在拉拉队给她们加油。她不知道柳諟我是怀着什么样的心情陪她没事站在这里玩游戏，但她也不愿意去细想那些不属于她的烦恼，她唯一能做的就是拍拍她的肩膀，拉一拉她的手，听她说话，分一个战利品给她，再不济就到超市里买两瓶橙汁。  
最后有些不欢而散的意思，裴洧彬急于摆脱这种要逼着她说点什么的气氛，借口说自己饿了，骑上车子回家了。那天之后，柳諟我来超市的次数也渐渐少了，留下来的时间也少了，总是一会儿就说要回去复习，最后就没来了。  
考完试那天，裴洧彬骑着车往学校赶，路上问了几个人才摸到了柳諟我的宿舍。宿舍里乱成一锅粥，所有人都在手忙脚乱地收拾东西，嘴里讨论着试卷的难度，裴洧彬也不进去，站在窗口往里面看。等人走光了，柳諟我才发现她来了，眼角红红的，锁着眉头。  
她不由得吃了一惊，走到她跟前问"你还是小孩吗？干嘛哭啊？"  
"我才不是...."过了一会，裴洧彬才抬起湿润的眼睛，因为没有意料到的情动而陷入窘迫的情绪中，"你还会去超市那里吗？"  
柳諟我替她刮去流下的眼泪，准备给她几张纸巾，但是东西都压在袋子下面了，她转过身一边翻一边重复："那当然，会的，会的，肯定会的....."  
上车之前，两个人互相留了号码，最后隔着车窗说了些保重之类的话，等柳諟我的身影消失在路口，裴洧彬把躺在草地上的自行车提起来，引着车头慢慢地晃回家。过了几天，她打开通讯录想打个电话给柳諟我，但是她想不起她能说些什么，本来面对面的时候她们也没太多话题，等到手机自动暗屏了，她也没拨出去。至于柳諟我，她也愿意她是同一个理由。  
两个月之后，柳諟我乘着飞机，去往离这里很远的城市上学，裴洧彬升上高二，训练任务也因此越来越艰苦，除此之外，日子好像也没什么不同。有一天下午，她看出来天乌得很快，就假装不舒服翘掉了训练，等她在柜台换硬币的时候，果然就开始下雨了，也许是运气不错，也许是角度找对了，那天她终于把那只杰尼龟抓到了，咕咚一声闷响，它从箱子里滚了出来。  



End file.
